ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Poltergeists (Insight)
Not to be confused with Poltergeists from The Real Ghostbusters or Poltergeists (The Other Side) Poltergeists (also known as Noisy Ghosts) Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.31). Paragraph reads: "Poltergeists---or "noisy ghosts"---are known to levitate objects telekinetically, moan at all hours of the night, and endlessly shake phantom chains." are emotion-driven ghosts who target specific individuals. History Poltergeists differentiated themselves from other ghosts with a unique tendency to target specific individuals and their descendants. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.31). Paragraph reads: "One trait unique to poltergeists is their tendency to focus attention on the torment of individuals, as opposed to haunting specific locations---they have been even known to haunt entire family lines. (Poltergeists are able to immediately identify the descendants of anyone they have previously taken a dislike to.)" It was determined the cores of Poltergeists manifested from a powerful emotion, such as love, sadness, and anger, then evolved into a blind, violent rage. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.31). Paragraph reads: "Poltergeists are made manifest by a powerful emotion---be it love, sadness, or anger---but no matter which emotion forms their core, it eventually evolves into blind, violent rage." They also lack any aspects from their past lives and identities. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.32). Paragraph reads: "While poltergeists are untethered to any sort of mortal identity, elemental spirits often retain aspects of any humanity they once hand, and this can be instrumental in the resolution of a haunting." The simple solution was to vacate the Poltergeist's territory so that its aggression lessened sometimes to the point of dormancy. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.31). Paragraph reads: "Should that not be an option, one's safest bet is to vacate that poltergeist's territory; the ghost will at that point become less aggressive, maybe even dormant." Classification The Poltergeists are either Class 2, Class 3, or Class 5 entities. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.31). Paragraph reads: "CLASS II, III, OR V. NONCORPOREAL. TELEKINETIC." See Also *Poltergeists from The Real Ghostbusters *Poltergeist Effect *Poltergeists (The Other Side) *Canine Poltergeists *Fairy Poltergeist *Pirate Ghosts of Ellis Island Trivia *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Vol. 2 Issue #11, the back cover of the Spectral Almanac mentions Poltergeists. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Infestation ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #1 ****Mentioned by Janine Melnitz on page 21. Janine Melnitz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.21). Janine says: "Poltergeist in the Bronx. Fix it." ***Issue #2 **Ongoing Series ***Volume 3 ****Ghostbusters International #9 *****On page 2, Janine mentions a Poltergeist. Janine Melnitz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #9" (2016) (Comic p.2). Janine Melnitz says: "Which is why Jenny and I had to go and deal with a %$$@ Poltergeist in Gracie Mansion by ourselves." **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ****Mentioned on What Came Before Page. Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "The Ghostbusters of two dimensions have come together at last, and joined together to take care of an infestation of poltergeists on historic Ellis Island, where Holtzmann learns that her habit of explosively dispersing ectoplasmic entities isn't the solution she always thought it was!" **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ****Referenced on screen on page 4. Ecto-1 screen (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 #1" (2017) (Comic p.4). Screen reads: "28 E 35th St. Poss. Poltergeist." *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Greetings! ****Mentioned on Page 5. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.5). Paragraph reads: "It should go without saying that should you become aware of any spirit, specter, ghost ,demon, poltergeist, will-o'-the-wisp, revenant, shade, wraith, apparition, spook, or a heavy presence of any kind, you should first remove yourself from the area before attempting to classify or make sense of said phenomenon." ***Section I: Ghosts of New York ****Mentioned on Page 12. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "That said, it isn't a stereotypical poltergeist (for more on poltergeists, see the entry on page 31); its behavior tends more toward gluttony, not rage." ***Section II: Assorted Apparitions ****Page 31 ****Mentioned on Page 32. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.32). Paragraph reads: "Like the poltergeist, an elemental spirit is made manifest by powerful emotion and can directly affect its environs by way of telekinesis." References Gallery CaninePoltergeist02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 CaninePoltergeist03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 FairyPoltergeist04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real #2 PirateGhostsOfEllisIsland01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 Category:Ghosts Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Media Class 2 Category:Media Class 3 Category:Media Class 5 Category:IDW Characters